Change
by Rauraalltheway
Summary: Laura Marano, rich nerd who gets bullied by Ross Lynch. Haves a crush on Riker which Raini, her one and only bestfriend knows. Followed by Calum who gives her a total makeover with a plastic surgery, no one will recognise her, but the only one's who will are The Marano's, Raini, and Riker. Will Ross like the new Laura? How will Riker recognise? Raura/ Riaura


Hey beautiful readers! I was reading My High School Life on Wattpad and I had an amazing idea for a new story.

But I'll change well, everything, characters, plot, bla bla ect.

This story will have Drama/ Romance/ A Little Mystery

Oh and you must know the ages and details about the characters so here..

Name-Age-Details

Laura Marano- 17- Not thin, fat, but has a meduim normal body/ Wears glasses/ Nerd who gets bullied/ Super rich/ Brunette

Ellen Marano- 39- Laura's mother

Vanessa Marano- 8- Laura's little human barbie doll sister/ Movie actor

Damiano Marano- 43- Laura's father/ Movie actor

Noah Marano- 19- Laura's overprotective brother/ College student

Ross Lynch- 17- Popular/ Bully/ Bullies Laura/ Maia's boyfriend

Maia Mitchell- 17- Popular/ Ross's girlfriend

Raini Rodriguez- 17- Laura's bestfriend

Riker Worthy- 17- Popular/ Calum's Cousin

Calum Worthy- 21- Works on plastic surgery bussiness/ Riker's cousin

Noah as in Noah Centineo and Riker as Riker Lynch

_Disclaimer: I dont own all the characters, plot, ect._

And please review on whether you want me to continue, or give me idea's :3

Any questions? PM or review. Now let's get to the chapter.

* * *

**Laura's POV**

"Hey Laura, guess what?"

I looked up to see, Raini, my one and only bestfriend, standing. She was pretty with curly black hair, and cream colored skin.

"What?" I asked

"Well, you know Riker? The guy you like?" she asked excitedly.

"Um yeah, what about him?" I asked, blushing a light pink.

"Well, we're invited to the soccer after-party!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"How is that even possible?" I asked surprised.

"Who cares? Now you can go and confess to him" she stated happily.

"I dont know what to tell you, but.. you know that I have no chance with him, right?" I asked knowing that it was true.

"What do you mean? You're very pretty" my friend said, lying to me, to try to make me feel better.

"You dont have to lie, I know I'm not. I mean, I was voted 'stupidest ugliest girl in school' remember?" I said sadly, thinking resigendly about that day.

"That was just the stupid jocks and cheerleaders, 'Who's cool' list. Dont listen to that Laur, and besides, you way more smarter" she said.

"Well, they're right, and I dont wanna go to that party" I said, getting back to reading my book.

"But-but you have to go! C'mon it'll be fun" she whined, pouting at me and giving her infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but I'm only going because of you" I said giving in to her... again.

"Thank you! You won't regret it!" she yelled, hugging me tightly.

"I better not" I grumbled back.

"Alright then. I'll see you after school! That way we can hang out before the big party" she said, enthusiastically waving goodbye as she ran off to god knows where.

* * *

Introducing me, my name is Laura Marie Marano, voted by the popular people as the 'stupidest ugliest girl in school' you could find at Woodway Prep. I can see why though, I weigh 110 pounds, and I wear glasses because I read and study a lot.

Yes, I'm a nerd, not afraid of showing it, it's alright though, I'll get over it.

I'm the ugly nerd of my family, my big brother Noah Marano was the most popular guy at school last year, until he gratuated and left to go to college. He used to star in movies, but then he quit after a while.

My little sister Vanessa Marano is the most beautiful eight-year-old you could ever imagine. She's also a famous child star.

On the plus side, my family is quite rich, in fact the Marano's are billionaires. My family says that my time will come for me to shine, but I know they're only telling me that because they dont want to hurt my feelings, and I understand that.

* * *

Class was over and I began walking to my locker. On my way there, people were laughing at me and whispering about me, like they always do.

When I got to my locker, there was a note stuck on it, I took off and saw that it was a crude drawing of me with huge glasses and a subtitle; 'Laura-cow' I quickly crumbled it up, and threw it on the ground without a second glance.

After I grabbed my stuff, I began walking towards my car, but a guy stuck out his leg and tripped me. My glasses slipped off of my face as I fell and I scrambled around on the floor trying to find them, but my hands just grasped empty air.

Everybody around me stopped and started pointing at me and laughing as I groped and tried not to cry. This is how everyday at school was.

"Do these belong to you?" a familiar, snide voice asked.

I looked up and from what I could see, there was a guy holding out my glasses, but it wasn't any guy. It was Ross, the big jock that ruled the school now that my brother was gone.

He had shaggy blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, a muscular tan body, and stood at six feet tall. If he wasn't such a jerk, maybe I would like him.

"Give them back!" I said trying to grasp them, but he just held them up higher. I jumped up as high as I could but I found that I still couldn't reach them.

Well, well the tiny nerd can talk back" he said waving my glasses tauntingly in front of me.

"Just give them back, please" I asked again.

"Aww. Did you hear that everyone? She said please"

Everyone who was still around us began laughing at me.

"I really need to go" I pleaded.

"Where are you running to? You dont have a boyfriend" he said mocking me.

"I still need to get home"

"How are you going to get home without your glasses?" he asked, pretending to think over the answer.

"I could, if you can just give them back to me" I said, trying to get them from him.

"Okay, fine. Here you go" he said, surprising me with the sincerity in his tone.

"Thanks" I sighed, feeling relieved as I held my hands out for them.

The next thing I knew I heard my glasses skittering across the hall as Ross kicked them as hard as he could.

"Why did you do that!?" I yelled angrily, feeling like crying once more. How was I going to find them? What if the glass entirely broke into pieces?

"What? I was trying to give them back, but you did'nt catch them. Then I kicked them with my foot by mistake. Sorry, my bad" he said laughing before he began walking to his car with his friends.

I went back trying to look for my glasses, but it's kind of hard to do when you can't see very well. Suddenly I heard footsteps and I hoped that it wasn't Ross and his friends coming back to taunt me more.

I heard a figure approach me, but their face was an indistinct blur. I swallowed in slight fear.

"Here" a boy's voice said before grabbing my hands and putting my safe glasses into them.

"Um.. thank you" I murmured, putting my glasses back on.

Binking I looked up to see who my savior was and I took in the form of Riker. I swallowed once more, Riker was definitely good looking. With his hazel eyes, perfect blond hair, muscular thin body, and his cream white skin.

"Riker?" I asked, not quite believing it.

"Hey Laura" he said smiling.

"Um, thanks again.. for my glasses!.. I meant.." I mumbled out, keeping my eyes on my feet. I couldn't really talk to him when I was looking into those captivating eyes.

"No problem. Well, I guess I'll see you at my party tonight" he said with a happy wave and grin.

"Yeah, sure. Bye" I said quickly, finally looking up at him.

* * *

As Riker walked away, I felt my heart was going to explode from how quickly it was beating. What Riker had just done was exactly why I liked him, he was nice even though he was popular.

It was also a plus that he was friends with my brother. I had liked him ever since middle school, and even though he's really nice, I dont think he could be into me like that.

I mean look at me, I'm kinda fat, I have an ugly face, well my nose and eyes were the ugly parts, one eye was curved a little so that made it kinda un-normal and it's exactly why they bully me.

I have many reasons of why I'm bullied, I could write a book, starting with my face, my love for school, people hate school, but I love it, so they judge me with that, and my glasses, some think I wear them to cover my ugly eyes, some say I wear them because I spend my time reading and studying, which they hate so..

Sigh, my life..

* * *

Sighing, I walked out to my car, and texted Raini telling her that I was on my way to her house. A few seconds later a got a reply from her.

'Ok! Seeya there :D'

I pocketed my phone and climed into my car. I hoped that this party wouldn't be like others Raini dragged me to..

* * *

So, enjoy so far? And I dont hate Laura and I'll never do, it's just for the story. The drama will begin in chapter 2! Dun, dun, duuuun! Lets say the party involves 7 minutes in heaven, heart break, and drama

Review or PM me for anything you wanna tell me, or idea's, opinions on story so far, suggestion's, anything.


End file.
